


Silver things, vampire stupidity

by Minho_says_sike



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also Chan is bias wrecking me so hard, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Extremely soft fic, M/M, Omg I love Minho, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Han Jisung | Han, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minho_says_sike/pseuds/Minho_says_sike
Summary: Minho is a vamp who loves animals. But what happens when he ends up petting a werewolf whom he had misunderstood as a cat.Or Minho being soft. Jisung being soft. Overall an extremely soft fic.I am really sorry for the title. I couldn't think of anything else.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Silver things, vampire stupidity

" _Babes come on! I am sorry_ " Minho cried out touching his mortal with a wooden stick who was currently sulking and not even sparing a glance to him. 

Jisung adjusted his silver bracelet, giving him a killing glare except he was an immortal and sat down on the bed.

" _Hell no you asshole. Enjoy being 6 feets away from me_ " He gritted. He was furious with his boyfriend. How can someone be so careless and uncaring about their own life!

" _Babe please remove the silver. I didn't know the werewolf would actually attack_." Minho whined, droping the stick.

" _Just because he looked like a cat doesn't means you will fucking pet him. Also who the fuck misunderstands a wolf as a cat._ " he cried out bewildered at his boyfriend's stupidity.

When jisung didn't hear another word from his boyfriend he turned around to find him looking down, head bowed.

Jisung softened a bit, feeling a bit guilty seeing Minho sad. He removed the silver bracelet from his wrists and made way to his boyfriend who was still looking down.

" _Hey I am sorry._ " Jisung caressed the others check making him look up at him with eyes that seemed to hold the stars.

" _It's okay. I shouldn't have been so careless. If you were in my place I wouldn't have talked to you for an Eon._ "  
Minho said, unconsciously leaning towards Jisung's hand.

" _I won't live for an Eon though._ " Jisung quoted lovingly caressing minho's cheek. Minho pouted at his boyfriend's word not liking them one bit.

" _Don't say that._ " He whispered pulling Jisung in a soft hug.

" _Aww look at you being soft._ " Jisung cooed making Minho pull away from their hug with a scrunched up expression on his face.

" _Shut up I am dark and sexy._." Minho grumbled pulling his boyfriend into another hug giving him a small peck on one of his cheeks.

Jisung grinned at the others action absolutely enjoying every second of it.

" _Nah you are a cute, adorable baby._ " Jisung said. Minho sighed at his boyfriend and slowly pulled away from his warm embrace.

" _You won't say that when I will drink all the blood you have in your body._ " Minho said in a monotone voice although he was grinning Internally.

Jisung fake gasped at his boyfriend's harmless threat and put his hand on his heart " _You won't do that._ "

Minho winked at him and drawled out " _no o won't but I can definitely do other things._ " making Jisung a blushing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH fuck I am so dumb. I had written such a cool summary before but I kinda messed up and now it's gone.
> 
> Anyway I LIVE for bottom Minho.  
> Also Minho in the recent vlive is so sexc. I love him.
> 
> This is my first fic uwu.


End file.
